La fugitiva
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Karin ha sido salvada por Konoha y puesta en una celda para interrogarla acerca de Akatsuki y Sasuke. Consigue escapar con el propósito de preguntar a Sasuke por qué la traicionó e intentó matar. Se reencuentra con Sasuke, el cual quiere hacerla hablar y darle algo que ella ansiaba desde hacía tiempo. Lemon.
1. Fugitiva

**La fugitiva de la pasión**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fugitiva**

Me encuentro encerrada en una celda, custodiada por dos guardias de Konoha. Miro el retratro de Sasuke, que tan bien cuidado tengo siempre. Recuerdo cuando lo hice, justo antes de que empezara toda esta locura de venganza contra los que habían hecho sufrir a su hermano.

Aparento estar desequilibrada pero, la verdad, estoy muy cuerda. Miro una y otra vez la foto de este maldito Uchiha que me tiene completamente enamorada.

Dejo el cuadro en el suelo durante un momento y lo observo detenidamente, por mas que le miro y lo intento, no puedo odiarle. Ha intentado matarme, la razón de que esté viva es que una antigua compañera de él intentó engañarle, vinieron mas compañeros y me salvó. Estaba dispuesto a atravesarme nuevamente con el Chidori, como si no le importara, como si no hubiese significado nada para él.

Maldita sea Sasuke Uchiha, cómo demonios sigo amandote después de todo lo que me has hecho. Siempre con tus desprecios y yo dispuesta a curarte, seguirte y amarte. Siempre accediendo a tus peticiones, por mas oscuras y siniestras que fueran.

Grito maldiciones, palabrotas y no puedo evitar echarme a llorar recordando aquellos momentos en la guarida de Orochimaru, justo antes de que tú le mataras. Era su exclava, su proyecto y su experimento, el cual estaba destinado a servirte a ti. Siempre estaba contigo, ayudándote en todo lo que me pedías. Esperando que algún día te fijaras en mi.

En aquel entonces no eras así, tenías sentimientos y sentías la pasión de un joven que quería conseguir poder y descubrir otros puestos.

Aunque nunca me amaras siempre tenías una palabra amable para mi, es mas, me elegiste como parte de tu grupo.

Si sólo pudiera verte una vez mas y recordarme a mi misma que eres de lo peor y que tengo que olvidarte.

Pero aún hay una posibilidad. Cojo su retrato y lo abrazo, diciendo insultos y halagos hacía aquel joven de pelo azabache. Parezco una bipolar, una loca que habla a una maldita foto. Me giro, quedando de espaldas a mis guardianes en la cárcel, los escucho susurrar y se que están hablando de mi, es entonces cuando me quito mis gafas y en una de las patillas encuentro la solución.

Orochimaru me crió, dándome habilidades de una kunoichi médico, pero también me enseñó que una mujer podía ser capturada mas fácilmente y tenía que valerse de todos los medios posibles para escapar.

Recordando las palabras y enseñanzas de mi sensei, retiro la funda de la patilla de las gafas y el reluciente bisturí aparece ante mi. Corto en los laterales del cuadro de Sasuke y retiro su foto, es ahí donde se encuentra el valioso material que me llevará de vuelta a la libertad.

Entre ganzúas y un doble fondo encuentro algo de polvo somnífero que tenía guardado. De manera disimulada, cojo la bolsita de plástico y con el polvo en mi mano me doy la vuelta y soplo hacía los dos guardias, que jugaban a una partida de cartas tranquilamente.

Estornudan y caen al suelo en pocos segundos, es entonces cuando aprovecho y usando mi habilidad y las ganzúas, como me enseñó Orochimaru, salgo de allí y me escapo.

La entrada estaba llena de guardias, lo cual iba a impedirme salir de allí sin que me vieran. Es entonces cuando recuerdo algo que me podía servir de ayuda. Justo cuando me traían hasta esta sala de interrogatorios, vi en el camino un cubo de basura. Dispuesta a dejar de lado el asco que sentía, me fui escondiendo a cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente llegué a la zona de residuos, donde estaban los cubos de basura de la aldea.

Con lágrimas en los ojos del tremendo asco y angustia que sentía, me metí en uno de ellos. Con el bisturí tracé un pequeño rectángulo para que pudiera dejarme algo de visión y comencé avanzar ahí escondida.

Estaba cerca de la salida de Konoha, si todo iba bien, pronto escaparía sin problemas. Mi suerte se vio jodida cuando siento que me quitan mi tapadera y levanta el cubo, dejándome expuesta y sin saber como reaccionar.

Un crío de unos cinco o seis años me mira completamente boquiabierto.

-Señora, ¿quién es usted? - Maldito niño del demonio, y me llama señora.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tu bonito -Pregunté suprimiendo mis ganas de lanzar a ese dichoso crío por la cantera.

-Soy Torrojamaru, ¿No es un poco mayor para jugar al escondite? Yo quiero jugar. - Me hizo un mohín que me dio la excusa perfecta.

-Oh, claro. Juega conmigo, Torrojamaru. - Sonreí maliciosamente. - ¿Tienes más amiguitos cerca con los que jugar?

-No, siempre estoy solo, los niños de la aldea no quieren jugar conmigo.

-Pobrecito, jugaremos los dos. - Ahora o nunca, Karin. - Venga Torrojamaru, yo me quedaré aquí a contar hasta veinte y tú te escondes ¿vale?

-Vale. - El niño no se había dado cuenta de mis maliciosas ideas.

Salió corriendo mientras yo me hacía la tonta y fingía contar. Cuando vi que desapareció salí corriendo con el cubo y pude escaparme de la aldea. No disponía de mucho tiempo, el gas somnífero no duraría mas de una hora y tenía que lograr salir de las afueras de Konoha y escabullirme sin que me encontraran.

Esta villa parecía distinta, pero no eran ningunos estúpidos y yo sería una prisionera durante un tiempo. No era para ellos de fiar, lo cual comprendía.

Iría a buscar a Sasuke, tenia que hablar con él y que me explicara cara a cara por que me ha traicionado de esa manera. Tenía dos resultados a la posible charla, una morir y dos, seguir siendo su juguete para curarle. No se lo pondría fácil, si creía que iba a arrastrarme y caer rendida a sus pies estaba listo.

Intenté localizar el chakra de Sasuke, pero debía ser muy débil por que me costó mucho dar con él. Cuando lo localicé salí corriendo en su búsqueda. No estaba lejos de donde intentó matarme. Me acerqué a la zona donde había estado mi cuerpo, tirado en el suelo. Ahí hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por esa chica de pelo rosa que lo distrajo y me curó. Me agaché y toqué con mis manos mi sangre y la de Danzo, ya seca en el suelo. En mis manos empecé a sentir la humedad de mis lágrimas, que sin darme cuenta habían empezado a salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué Sasuke? Yo siempre te he ayudado en todo lo que me has pedido y así me lo pagas, intentando matarme maldito bastardo.

Me recompuse y me sequé las lágrimas. Entonces noté el olorcillo a basura que desprendía de mi ropa y mi cuerpo, maldito cubo de basura asqueroso. Presentarme así ante Sasuke iba a ser una manera de que volviera a humillarme. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué a un lago cercano, me desnudé y me metí en el agua a darme un baño relajante mientras maquinaba mi plan para presentarme frente al Uchiha menor.

Con los ojos cerrados y completamente relajada me hundía en el agua templada por el sol y suspiraba de puro gozo. Una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos, un chakra conocido se acercaba y rápidamente intenté buscar mis gafas para comprobar mis sospechas.

Quizás mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada, aunque mi manera de sentir el Chakra no fallaba nunca.

-Vaya Karin, sigues viva. - Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. - Debí haberte matado yo mismo cuando tuve ocasión.

-¡Sasuke! - Grité asustada. Pese a ver estado preparada y decidida a presentarme delante de él, ahora no sabía que demonios hacer. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Y yo que creía que estarías moribunda encerrada en una jaula contando secretos sobre nosotros, y mira tú por donde, te encuentro aquí, tan tranquila bañándote en el lago.

-No...-Tragué saliva. - No he dicho nada.

-¿Seguro? - Empecé a sentir el agua arder cuando lo vi quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa y con intenciones de desnudarse por completo. - Bueno Karin, tengo que asegurarme que no has dicho nada que me pueda perjudicar.


	2. Rienda suelta a la pasión

**Capítulo 2**

**Rienda suelta a la pasión**

No se cuando ocurrió, pero en un segundo tenía a Sasuke delante de mi, a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, desnudo y mirándome a los ojos.

-Mírame, Karin. - Maldita sea, seguro que me va a meter en un genjutsu. - ¿Has contado nuestros planes?

-No. - Respondí sinceramente.

-¿Has contado nuestros secretos?

-No.

-¿Qué has contado? - Me preguntó nuevamente.

-Que pasé un infierno, que tanto tu como Orochimaru me obligásteis a serviros en todo lo que me pidiérais.

-Pero eso no es cierto, Karin. Sabes de sobra que yo no te obliqgué, te di la opción.

-Lo sé.- Respondí temblorosa.

-¿Ves, Karin? - Me agarró de los brazos y me dejó inmóvil. - Es muy fácil que cooperes. Una cosa más.

-¿Sí? - Ahora podía sentirme fuera de su hipnosis.

-Me siento algo débil. Necesito parte de ti para recuperarme mejor. Mi pelea con Danzo y Naruto me dejó con menos fuerzas de las que me gustaría.

-Claro. - ¿Pero qué digo? Intentó matarme. - ¿Pero qué crees? ¿Qué puedes venir y chupar de mi como su fuera una fuente? Intentaste matarme.

-Karin, era necesario, tenía a Danzo a tiro.- Me agarró el brazo y se lo acercó a su boca.

-¿Necesario? -Pregunté completamente incrédula. - ¿Era necesario venir y rematarme después?

-Quería evitarte una agonía aún mayor.

-Que cínico e hipócrita eres, Sasuke Uchiha. - Intenté retirar mi brazo pero era imposible.

-Ni lo sueñes Karin, no se por que te opones si en el fondo te encanta sentirme en tu cuerpo. -Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras, quizás por que llevaba razón, y adoraba sentir como sus labios tocaban una parte de mi.

"Sasuke" susurré cuando sentí que su lengua lamía mi brazo. Algo que para curarse no hacía falta. Me sorprendió sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y como me envolvía con sus piernas evitando que me moviera. Me miró y vi en su cara una sonrisa lasciva y traviesa. Esa boca que ponía cuando perdía la cordura y quería hacer algo malo, como asesinar a alguien. Por un momento me asusté, mas no duró el miedo cuando sus manos empezaron a buscar partes prohíbidas de mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo desnudo rozaba el mío y podía sentir su masculinidad en mi vientre, presionando y duro, advirtiéndome de su excitación.

Yo deseaba a Sasuke, mis piernas siempre estuvieron abiertas para él, esperando que un día me tomara. Pero no así, no después de intentar matarme a sangre fría.

-Karin, ¿No es ésto lo que llevas buscando tanto tiempo?. - Introdujo sus dedos en mi interior sin vacilar. - ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? ¿Qué no sabía que querías meterte en mi cama cada noche?

-Sasuke, para, yo no ...- Pero aunque mis palabras dijeran que no, mi cuerpo me traicionaba igual que lo había hecho él. Me estremecía de deseo al sentir como exploraba mi intimidad y me dejaba rendida a él.

-Karin, sabes que no habrá otra ocasión como ésta. - Jugaba con mi clítoris, mientras metía y sacaba varios dedos de mi interior. - Y es muy posible que, cuando me haya saciado de ti, te mate.

-Maldito Cabrón. - Intenté cerrar mis piernas y empujarle, pero Uchiha Sasuke es muy fuerte y aunque estuviera debilitado tenía mas fuerza que yo.

Me agarró por las muñecas, estirándome hacia atrás dejando mis pechos a la altura de su boca, expuestos a él. Sus labios cogieron mi pezón, succionándolo y mordiendo, haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer. Se había colocado en medio de mis piernas, impidiendo que las cerrara. Notaba su miembro erecto palpitando en mi clítoris, se restregaba conmigo haciendo que perdiera la poca resistencia que tenía.

-Sasuke, para. - Pedía sin esfuerzos, engañándome a mi misma.

-Karin, te voy a enseñar a disfrutar de verdad y te voy a dar lo que tanto llevas buscando.

No se si era el deseo, la pasión, las ganas de tenerle dentro de mi o la brutalidad de sus palabras pero no pude mas y me abrí por completo a él, casi suplicando con mi cuerpo que me penetrara.

Movía mis caderas intentando buscar la posición que mas le invitara a entrar, pero él me negaba su hombría.

-Aún no, Karin. No seas impaciente.

Me besó los labios, devorando mi boca con avaricia. Me cogió en brazos y me sacó del agua, depositándome en el suelo cercano al lago. Tumbada completamente, él se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi. Veía sus intenciones claramente, en la malícia de su cara y en su miembro erecto e hinchado. Subió su cuerpo gateando sobre el mío, hasta estar a la altura de mi boca, y rozándome con la punta de su hombría los labios, me agarró la cabeza. Mirándome a los ojos me susurró, "abre la boca, Karin".

Hice caso, como si de una sumisa se tratara, y abrí la boca. Rozaba la punta de su miembro con mi lengua juguetona, deseando introducírmela entera en la boca. El me agarraba del pelo, notaba cierto tirón y podía sentir como disfrutaba con ello. No me lo pensé y la metí por completo en mi boca, casi atragantándome con ella. De la boca de Sasuke se escapaban pequeños jadeos de placer. Me sentía victoriosa al ver al hombre que me gustaba disfrutar conmigo así. Me sentía plena por que al fin, estaba disfrutando y haciendo con Sasuke lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado.

Al rato me apartó, y comenzó a lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo con ansia. Mis pechos fueron su posesión, los que masajeaba y chupaba con fuerza. Seguía bajando por mi, trazando un camino con la lengua que me estaba llevando al límite. Puse mis manos sobre su pelo, que acariciaba y sentía entre mis dedos, y no pude evitar tirarle cuando noté su lengua entrando en mi vagina, haciendo que enloqueciera por un momento y me evadiera de la realidad. "Sasuke", gritaba mientras apretaba su cabeza contra mi sexo, y me volvía loca de placer al sentir su lengua jugueteando con la parte mas íntima de mi cuerpo.

Casi al borde del precipicio se apartó, dejando una gran decepción en mi que llenó de inmediato. Se posicionó en medio de mis piernas, cogió su miembro duro y a punto de estallar y de una embestida me la metió entera. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, sorpresa y placer cuando bombeaba dentro de mi una y otra vez. Tras varias embestidas salió de mi interior, me agarró por la cintura y me dio la vuelta. Expuesta a cuatro patas para él me sentía completamente indefensa. Me dio un par de azotes antes de volver a penetrarme y agarrándome de las caderas me empalaba una y otra y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte mas duro y mas salvaje. Mis cachetes enrojecidos, posiblemente por sus azotes, pedían mas. Me gustaba que fuera tan salvaje conmigo como siempre solía ser con todo lo demás. Me penetraba con fuerza, agarrándome por todas partes, las caderas, el culo, los pechos, todo era un arma que él podía utilizar para introducirse aún mas en mi.

Mi orgasmo llegó y entre gemidos y jadeos grité su nombre, "Sasuke", y me dejé llevar, permitiendo que me hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que él llegase al límite y disfrutara del placer tanto como lo había hecho yo. No se hizo esperar, poco después sentí su respiración en mi cuello, mordiéndome mientras ahogaba un gemido y se dejaba ir, corriéndose dentro de mi.

No se el tiempo que pasó hasta que salió de mi cuerpo y se quedó acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, completamente desnudo. Yo seguía de espaldas a él sintiendo hasta el mas pequeño rastro del placer que había en mi cuerpo. Lo escuché levantarse, meterse nuevamente en el agua y cuando lo miré vi que se había vestido y estaba al otro lado de la orilla.

-Vístete, Karin. - Me ordenó. - Vuelve a Konoha, la guerra va a comenzar y es mejor que estés allí.

-Pero... - No entendia nada. - ¿Y lo que ha pasado ahora?

-¿Ahora? - Sonrió cerrando los ojos. - Simplemente te he follado como llevabas tiempo deseándolo, nada mas.

No sabía que decir, me sentía usada aunque en el fondo tenía razón, era lo que había estado buscando mucho tiempo.

-Necesito un espía en Konoha. - Algo me decía que no tenía opción. - Elije Karin, o eres un espía en Konoha o no me serás de utilidad y morirás.

-No puedo volver, me escapé, se darán cuenta y no confiarán en mi.

-En ese caso...- Se acercó a donde yo estaba. - Irás allí, los harás creer que has venido por alguna razón favorable a ellos y esperarás hasta que yo vuelva a la aldea.

-¿Vas a volver?

-Claro que volveré, para la destrucción total de Konoha.

Sin mas desapareció, dejándome sin saber muy bien que planes tenía o que iba a pasar conmigo. Le hice caso y me fui nuevamente a la aldea, donde intenté volver a mi jaula sin éxito. Por suerte, un crío había dicho que me había visto y había estado jugando conmigo al escondite, por lo que nadie sospechó que, en realidad, me había ido de la aldea y había estado con Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
